


Irritable boyfriend syndrome

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James respects Aleks' morning 'routine' - why couldn't Aleks respect his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritable boyfriend syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Tuh-Tuh-Tuh-Two-T-Two Kficteeeeeen
> 
> that was lame as fuck
> 
> ... prompt me? @ tinypeckers.tumbr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When James woke up in the morning he liked to browse his phone and check for texts, read tweets and that sort of stuff. Sometimes he’d open a video and spend a few minutes watching that or if he was feeling really lazy (like he was right now) he’d open Netflix and put on the first crappy show he could find. James found that it often screwed up Netflix’s ‘personalise’ feature when half of the stuff it recommended to him he’d never watch in a million years unless he was half asleep and simply craving some noise. James was respectful when it came to watching his crap movies. He kept a pair of earphones by the bed that were of equally terrible quality as the movies and shows he watched so that he didn’t disturb his lover who slept beside him.

 

 

Aleks was lazy and not a morning person. He did not like to dawdle like James in the morning by checking his phone and instead prepared to just slam his head back into the pillow once the alarm had gone off. James had learnt very early on that it was smarter to just put earphones in than try to turn the volume down. For all Aleks sang praise about sleeping he was very bad at it. He’d stir at the slightest sound or movement though James had never felt someone fidget overnight as much as Aleks did all of his life. The last time James had forgone his headphones (he’d made the assumption that a six second long video wouldn’t be long or loud enough to wake his sleeping boyfriend) Aleks had awoken with a glare that could melt ice and an attitude that would not leave until the evening when Aleks was reunited with his one two love – his bed.

 

 

This morning Aleks was sound asleep, as usual, and content to be tucked under James’ arm. It was late but it was Saturday and James didn’t feel like moving anymore than Aleks did. The younger man had a slightly blocked nose due to the cold in Denver and James could hear him sniffle just slightly as he breathed. Aleks’ legs had trapped his own and held them hostage – daring them to move and awaken the dragon. James moved as little as he could and in fact his right arm didn’t move an inch because Aleks was using it as a pillow. James had to fish his earphones out with just the one hand and then plug them into his phone (and eventually his ears) without jiggling his man around too much. It was a hard task to accomplish – but James did it. He managed to do it all while keeping Aleks asleep (or so he thought).

 

 

Aleks had in fact woken up. It wasn’t James’ fault but just his natural body clock telling him to get up. Aleks had finally listened and now he was faced with a dilemma. He was bored but he didn’t want to get out of bed as he was aware that James seemed to be quite comfortable and was quietly watching something on his phone. Aleks smiled to himself as he looked up at James through his lashes. His boyfriend was so considerate for his needs and he never complained about it – just once. Aleks thought that he should do something nice for him, maybe get up and offer to make breakfast. Then James silently laughed at his screen, clearly engrossed in whatever he was watching and Aleks had a better idea.

 

 

James frowned when a notification came down over his phone’s screen. It was a text from Aleks. It was nothing special, just a simple ‘hello’ that James immediately dismissed. He assumed it was from last night or another night and just hadn’t came through until now because clearly Aleks was asleep. He knew his boyfriend often left his phone in the bed instead of putting it on the table and he’d shifted just slightly mere seconds ago but sleep texting? That was ridiculous. James let it disappear and resumed his show. Then another text popped through and again, it was from Aleks. James frowned. It couldn’t have been from Aleks, Aleks was a sleep. James even heard him snore. He glanced to the side and saw Aleks’ eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids. James shook his head and wondered what Aleks would dream about.

 

 

Aleks wasn’t dreaming but thinking. His hands were buried under the covers and his phone was in his hands. Aleks didn’t try to make sure his texts made sense. They didn’t have to. Aleks sent text after text after text. He listened to James’ sigh as they popped up over and over again until finally James let out a very annoyed, frustrated grunt.

“Stop it.” James demanded of his boyfriend. Aleks pretended not to hear him as he still feigned sleep. His innocent act did not fool James. Aleks cried out as James not-so-gently gave him a scolding whack to the back of the head. Aleks sat up then and scowled.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Aleks grumbled as James ignored him in favour of his phone.

“I respect your morning routine – could you please respect mine?” James begged as his eyes never left the screen.

 

 

Sometimes, Aleks was a caring boyfriend. Sometimes he listened and respected what James wanted. Most of the time he threw it back in James’ face just to become an irritation. That morning was no different. James’ cry of rage after at least thirty texts came through was Aleks’ warning to run – and run he did. Aleks wasn’t lying when he said he’d done track in high school and he was fast. James, however, had more motivation and his early start had given him more co-ordination. He was faster. Aleks went tumbling into the sofa as James tackled him. James’ intention was to stop and not to harm and he managed to catch himself with his hand so all of his weight wouldn’t fall upon his twig of a boyfriend. Still Aleks resisted, wriggling and pushing back at James as James pinned him down.

“Stop, let me go.” Aleks complained as James made sure he couldn’t get away.

“No, Aleksandr – you were being an ass hole.” James stressed the last word as he nuzzled into the back of Aleks’ neck.

 

 

James might have been mad at his boyfriend but he still loved him – morning breath and all.

“Okay, Okay – I’m sorry.” Aleks said through giggles as James’ stubble started to scratch rather than tickle. James paused and purposefully breathed upon the back of Aleks’ neck.

“Do you mean that?” James asked. Aleks swallowed.

“What if I say no?” Aleks dared to question his boyfriend in such a precarious position. His tough guy act crumbled under James’ fingers as the other man tickled his boyfriend mercilessly.

“Okay, okay – I’m sorry and I mean it!” Aleks squealed and James stopped quickly.

“That’s better.” James hummed in content as he pressed a kiss in the places he’d left beard burn.

“Can you get off of me now?” Aleks wondered aloud. James pressed one last kiss and sat up only to straddle Aleks instead of getting off of him.

“I can,” James said as he did as was asked of him, “but you’ve got to make breakfast for us both while I watch the rest of that show.” James explained.

 

 

He didn’t leave much room for an argument as he well, left the room. Aleks didn’t complain though – didn’t want to really. As he stood and stretched he thought briefly about waking up earlier from now on if the mornings he’d been missing were just like this one. Aleks decided that yeah, he could lose a half hour of sleep for this – for time with James. After all, none of Aleks’ dreams could never be as good as reality.


End file.
